Broken Wings
by Yoru.Yuga
Summary: I am simply a shadow of existence. Shadows only exist, they do not have a life. That does no mean they do not observe.
**Broken Wings: Prologue**

* * *

 _My whole life..._

 _Actually, I shouldn't say that. Because I've never been in control of my life. It was never mine._

 _I just remember waking up as a child in a very scary world. I didn't know who I was..._

 _or what I was. What a way to begin life, eh?_

 _Eventually, I was found. Taken in. 'Civilized', as one might say. And experimented on. And before you get the wrong idea, it's not like how they exaggerate it in the books. Not at all, it's rather bogus bu_ _llshit really. It was just a regular monthly blood test, occasionally data collections, nothing else. Though up until I reached the age of eighteen, all it really was someone keeping track of my daily habits._

 _They trained me. Well in the best way they could in their capabilities._

 _And this how it's been the majority of my life, and not much I expect to change._

 _Or at least... That's what I thought..._

* * *

 **Present Day**

 _"Padlock open. Please stand back."_

I don't really recall the last time seeing the outside world. I have to say though, it was in a lot better shape than it was now. The skies were shadowed by the Grimm which scoured it- I was surprised that we were able to get the ships through the thick clouds of them.

As the ship opened, the strong gusts of wind battered around the helmet. Grimacing, I readjusted it so it wouldn't bang at my skull incessantly. Sometimes I hated wearing it, but I needed to at the same time. Immediately the sounds of bullets being fired followed, trying to keep the Grimm out of the ship.

"Are you ready to launch?"

I rolled my eyes at the question. Geez, no, I obviously packed all the armor and weaponry on me to go to a tea party. I just gave a nod, then broke out into a run. It was hard considering the wind that gave me some resistance. But I leaped from the launching pad, spreading my arms out as I hurtled to the turmoil below. I closed my eyes, counting back to one. The sounds of gears beginning to click into place assured me that I wasn't going to die. The metal plates on my back began to unfold, revealing a pair of wings which began to spread outward. Fully revealed, they began to function the way they were built for. I glided through the air, dodging whichever Grimm came flying towards me.

I guess I should mention that this is the first time I'm trying out this armor? Well, at least it was working.

There wasn't much time to rejoice in the fact that since I was still alive, the project had been a success. No sooner that I had leaped of the ship, a loud explosion from the pilot's compartment caused the ship to go down. It crashed into another air ship, causing both to fall. Two down for the count in only the first few minutes of battle. Not looking good at all. "Fucking shit..." I muttered, contemplating my situation. With both ships down, I lost all communications. And how did they fall so fast?

Well, no time to be thinking about this. If I just glided around there, I would be trapped by Grimm in no time. I sped through the air, trying to avoid as much conflict as possible. My best bet was to head down to Vale. Of course, it was a mess down there as well. But I rather be down there where I had more of an advantage than to risk falling from up here.

The screams of uncomfortably close Grimm got my attention. Two Griffon were making their way towards me. Reflexes kicked in. My hands went to my hips my hands twitching to take out _Lenore_ and _Zante,_ yet I waited for them to come to me.

 _The best thing about being bait is drawing the prey into the trap._

The first Griffon didn't even feel it, and the second didn't have time to think about it. The chain was silent as it sliced through the wind, the blade stabbing into the Griffon's neck. With a flick of the wrist, it was sent crashing into it's companion. I watched as they hurtled down to the earth, retracting my chain quickly so I wouldn't be dragged along with them. The two Grimm became smaller and smaller, and eventually I lost track of where they fell. I continued on my journey to Vale, flying as fast I could.

The Grimm's blood had splattered onto my helmet and my wrist. I watched as it began to evaporate into black dust. Not a sight that I was unfamiliar with. Yet, even so, I felt my hand begin to tremble. I gripped it with my other hand, holding on tight until the circulation gave out before releasing it. Blinking a few times, I took in a deep breath.

No matter how many times I killed, it still took a lot to calm my nerves. It never gets easier, no matter how many times one does it. Whoever says it does is obviously a liar. I don't care if it's a Grimm, an animal... a person. Whomever it is, it ends up haunting me later. I am pushed to believe that Grimm should be killed on the spot. That they are the scourge to humanity that needs to be exterminated.

So does that mean I kill myself?


End file.
